Craintes ménagères
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Sasuke fait du zèle, Naruto craint le pire. Léger Yaoi. NaruSasu. UR.


**Titre** : Craintes ménagères.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Fandom** : Naruto.

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Résumé** : Quand Sasuke fait du zèle, Naruto craint le pire. Léger Yaoi. NaruSasu. UR.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Zèle**

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Craintes ménagères.**

Naruto poussa la porte de l'appartement, lançant un joyeux "Tadaima" auquel seul le silence répondit. Un peu surpris, normalement Sasuke devait être à la maison, il referma la porte, se déchaussa et s'apprêta à entrer dans la pièce principale quand un détail l'arrêta. Fronçant les sourcils il se pencha sur le paillasson, l'examinant attentivement. Il était indéniablement propre... très propre... bien trop propre ! Il n'était certainement pas aussi propre quand il était parti ce matin.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Ce matin il était parti remplir ses obligations d'Hokage, comme tout les jours, laissant son compagnon seul à la maison. Il avait tout net refusé que celui-ci vienne travailler alors qu'il avait quarante de fièvre, la goutte au nez, des frissonnements fréquents et... bref qu'il était grippé. Naruto lui avait ordonné de rester au lit, posant sur la table de chevet les remèdes fournis par Tsunade et de quoi boire et manger.

Mais visiblement il n'avait pas été écouté... ou plutôt il avait oublié un détail, un détail important : Sasuke ne supportait pas l'oisiveté. Rester au lit toute une journée était au delà de **s** es capacités, pourtant extraordinaires. Naruto avait compté sur la fièvre pour l'assommer et le forcer à rester alité, mais visiblement un Uchiwa résiste à tout... même à la grippe ! Et donc, s'il en croyait l'état du paillasson, Sasuke avait fait le ménage. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon...

Sasuke ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, le ménage comme le reste. Et comme toujours, il était radical. Tout ce qu'il estimait inutile, inutilisable ou sans intérêt atterrissaient systématiquement à la poubelle. Sans aucune négociation possible... Naruto avait pris la décision extrême de ne plus laisser son amant s'approcher d'un balai le jour où il avait découvert sa garde robe diminuée de moitié parce que Sieur Uchiwa avait jugé que la moitié des vêtements en question était bonne à jeter.

Et pour bien faire ce jour là, il était rentré tard et les containers poubelles avaient déjà été vidés. Il avait ainsi dit à adieu à son jogging orange, à son bonnet de nuit, à tous ses pyjamas et à la totalité de ses caleçons. Certes, son compagnon lui avait racheté des vêtements dès le lendemain, mais cela ne remplaçait pas la valeur sentimentale de certaines de ces tenues. Bref, depuis ce jour funeste, Naruto avait tout bonnement interdit à son homme de nettoyer leur appartement, se chargeant lui-même de cette tâche... ou employant une femme de ménage quand il n'avait pas le temps.

Ce fut donc avec appréhension que le plus jeune Hokage dans l'histoire de Konoha pénétra dans son propre séjour, craignant de découvrir le vide fait par une certaine tornade Sasukienne. Le parquet avait été ciré, les fenêtres nettoyées, les meubles dépoussiérés et la cuisine briquée. La baie vitrée ouverte et la bonne odeur de lavande qui embaumait la pièce étaient autant de signes que le désastre s'était produit depuis peu.

Naruto commença par ce qu'il jugeait le plus important, et ouvrit résolument l'une des portes de l'un des meubles de la cuisine. Écartant soigneusement les boites de céréales, chocolat, thé et café, il chercha à voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Horrifié il constata que sa réserve de ramen était vide... entièrement complètement vide ! Pas même un grain de poussière... plus rien. Se retenant de pleurer sur ses précieuses ramens perdues (et innocentes de tout crime il tenait à le dire), il referma le placard et reprit son exploration.

Son désespoir augmenta à chaque meuble inspecté, à chaque recoin fouillé... Sasuke avait tout jeté ! De sa collection de cailloux (soigneusement cachée dans le fond d'un tiroir rempli de parchemins) aux vieilles lettres de ses admirateurs plus ou moins secrets. Aucun objet considéré comme inutile par le brun n'avait survécu à son passage. Dépité, Naruto poussa la porte de la salle de bain, où son gel douche "qui pue" dixit Sasuke avait aussi disparu. Depuis quand un gel douche à la cannelle puait ? Et dire qu'il avait réussi à le garder jusqu'à présent.

De la salle de bain, il passa au dressing situé entre la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et leur chambre. Là encore, il ne put que constater, impuissant, le manque d'une partie de ses affaires. Brusquement inquiet, il ouvrit un tiroir, retira toutes les chaussettes et poussa un cri de rage ! Là non ! Il avait été trop loin ! Beaucoup trop loin ! Passe encore pour ses ramens ! Passe encore pour sa collections de cailloux (durement collectés au cours de ses missions), mais ça !

Furieux, il pénétra dans la chambre, prêt à hurler sur son amant. Peu lui importait qu'il soit grippé ! Il avait été capable de faire le ménage, il serait bien capable de survivre à une engueulade digne de ce nom ! Non mais ! Mais ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouirent dés qu'il posa les yeux sur la silhouette endormie, bien emmitouflée sous la couette, l'objet de son ire posée prés d'elle. Un soupir lui échappa, et il se rapprocha discrètement, peu désireux finalement de réveiller son compagnon trop zélé.

Doucement, il s'assit sur le lit, caressant d'une main tendre les mèches brunes étalées sur l'oreiller. Un marmonnement indistinct lui parvint, le faisant sourire. Il détailla un instant les traits apaisés de son amoureux, s'étonnant encore malgré les années de le trouver toujours aussi beau. Il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front moite du malade qui papillonna des yeux.

\- T'es rentré ? souffla Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui... Tu as fait le ménage !

Le reproche parfaitement audible n'échappa pas au brun qui fit une moue avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Naruto l'aida à se redresser, attendant patiemment que la crise cesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke enfin calmé et réinstallé sur l'oreiller, Naruto reprit :

\- Tu vois ! A faire du zèle alors que tu es malade ! C'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger.

\- Je cherchais les photos, avoua le brun.

\- Celles-ci ? demanda Naruto en saisissant une boite posée sur le lit, tout prés de son homme.

\- Hm...

\- Et le ménage ?

\- En cherchant, j'ai vu que c'était sale... et...

Naruto soupira lourdement, avant de rire doucement s'attirant un regard étonné de Sasuke. Montrant la boite entre ses mains, il expliqua :

\- J'ai cru que tu l'avais jetée et j'allais te passer le savon du siècle.

\- Je jette pas tout ! protesta Sasuke avant de se reprendre devant l'air de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Seulement ce qui est inutile, poursuivit-il **.**

\- Ma collection de cailloux ?

\- Inutiles, moches et encombrants.

\- Mes ramens ?

\- Mauvais pour ta santé !

\- Mes vêtements ?

\- Vieux, démodés et usés ! Tu es Hokage, tu es prié de faire attention à ta tenue !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par les arguments de Sasuke. Désignant les photos qu'il tenait toujours il demanda :

\- Et ça ? Ce n'est ni inutile, ni moche, ni encombrant, ni mauvais pour la santé, ni vieux, ni démodé, ni usé ?

\- Ce sont des souvenirs, rétorqua Sasuke.

\- Tu as ta tête pour te souvenir... pas besoin de photos, plaida Naruto.

\- Alzheimer me guette, répliqua Sasuke.

Naruto éclata de rire devant la mauvaise foi de son amant, lequel lui mit une tape sur le crâne pour le punir de se moquer de lui. L'homme blond se pencha pour voler un baiser au brun qui ronchonna qu'il était malade, ce à quoi Naruto répondit qu'il était totalement immunisé contre toute **s** sorte **s** de virus, ce qui fit rire Sasuke.

Tombée au sol, la boite, objet de l'ire avortée de l'Hokage, étala son contenu sur le parquet brillant. Sur l'une des nombreuses photos, on pouvait voir le couple, plus jeune, posant devant le Mont Hokage avec en arrière plan le visage gravé dans la roche du plus blond des deux. Le soleil couchant éclairait la scène de ses rayons orangés, illuminant les sourires des deux hommes, main dans la main.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit texte tout doux sur nos bishos préférés.

Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Toute les réponses aux review guest seront sur mon profil.

Lili.


End file.
